


Art Post: Through the Scope

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Series: Reverse Big Bangs [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Captain America Reverse Big Bang 2017, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: This 2017 Cap RBB art is accompanied by the lovely Duvessa'sThrough the Scope.A menacing Winter Soldier approaches...





	Art Post: Through the Scope

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Scope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335146) by [Duvessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvessa/pseuds/Duvessa). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is not the original art that was made for the Cap RBB! In the end, Duvessa's story didn't quite get 'round to the scene that the art was going to be illustrate, so this is the new art for a earlier in the story. Go read the fic to see where ti fits in!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Through the Scope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335146) by [Duvessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvessa/pseuds/Duvessa)




End file.
